The present disclosure relates to an image stabilization device, an image stabilization method, and an electronic apparatus.
When an imaging device executes imaging processing in a state where an imaging person holds the imaging device with the hand, disorder or an image may occur due to a camera shake. Hence, the imaging device is provided with a camera shake correction function. There are two common types of camera shake correction methods, namely, an optical method (optical image stabilization, OIS) and an electronic method (electrical image stabilization, EIS).
During the imaging of moving images and during the continuous imaging of still images, a camera shake correction function in which optical camera shake correction and electronic camera shake correction are combined may be used. For example, as described in JP 4618370B below, there is a technology in which the camera shake correction processing in the exposure time of one frame (in-plane correction) is performed by optical camera shake correction and the camera shake correction processing in the period other than the exposure time (inter-plane correction) is performed by electronic camera shake correction.